It started like this
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: Questions about why Chad was going to Ryans musical rehearsals went unasked, nor were they asked when Ryan started showing up for their basketball games in the red and white baseball shirt and cap he had traded with Chad from the lava springs. The story of how Chad and Ryan dated without realising, and how they got to actually dating.


Disclaimer: characters are not mine. None of this belongs to me.

It started sometime between the baseball game and the end of summer, the two boys had always been on the edges of each items fields of vision, but covered in dirt crushed together joking and smiling at each other in a way that could be considered flirtatious if it wasn't for the hovering girlfriend who stood besides Chad as he and Ryan chatted and actually got to know each other. The getting to know you was quick and despite the differences the basketball player and dancer found they had more similarities than differences, even though the differences were plentiful. Maybe the agreement of Chad dancing in the show got turned around into Ryan playing basketball- Chad hadn't been expecting him to be good- and yeah, he wasn't wildcat good, but he could hold his own. His feet were quick, and Ryan often twisted away with the ball with ease in small complicated dance steps that would make Chad huff and yell that it should count as cheating, before taking off after him. They would chat and bitch about their respective people during breaks as Chad chugged coke, and Ryan drank water. Chad would talk about his problems with Troy, the pressure he felt dating Taylor, even his minor issues with Gabriella. Ryan would talk about Sharpay, his dad, and to Chads surprise his ex-boyfriend. Ryan had nearly died laughing at Chads shock, cause he hadn't exactly been hiding it. Chad would call him a bastard, and they would keep talking before they had to run off to their respective activities. Only one was unsure if they would stay friends after the summer, although that was quickly answered when on the first day back Chads greeting was to jump on his whilst cheering. That's when the touching started. Nothing gross or inappropriate, in fact it was so casual barely anyone noticed the first few months. It was small, Chad slinging his arm round Ryan, Ryan ruffling Chads hair, no one seemed to care if they ended up unneccessarily squished together at lunch, even when the table was half empty they would be crushed with Ryans left, touching all of Chads right side. No one commented when they shared food, or if Chad stole Ryans hats, not even when Ryan came in one day in a leather jacket that Chad had forgotten over at Ryans place the night before...no eyebrows were raised when Chad ruffled Ryans hair and let out a long slow wold whistle, earning him an amused grimace from Ryan. Not one of their friends said a word but to comment on how good it looked on him, and they all knew how generous Chad was, so his insistence that Ryan keep it went uncommented on. Questions about why Chad was going to Ryans musical rehearsals went unasked, nor were they asked when Ryan started showing up for their basketball games in the red and white baseball shirt and cap he had traded with Chad from the lava springs, and cheering as loud as Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella for them to win. It was after a tough game that Taylor finally noticed, instead of her boyfriend grabbing her and kissing her in the name of the success, Chad threw himself at Ryan and all but started waltzing the blonde through the crowd. Taylor stuck around just long enough to see him planting wet playful kisses all over Ryans face, but to her relief not his lips, then she bailed. She was may for about an hour, she sat for another five trying to find a single boy rule that Chad had actually broken whilst dating her in order to be angry. Ignoring her after a success and playfully kissing one his gay friends in victory simply wasn't classified under the boy rules. Besides that, Chad had been calling her incessantly after she vanished, that pissed her off though, that even when he was being a shit boyfriend, he was still being a fucking brilliant one. She gave him another two weeks, she side stepped her running off, and pretended she was fine. She started to notice an absence when she was with Chad, the little touches and things he did for Ryan didn't get done to or for her, when space was next to both her and Ryan Chad always chose the space next to Ryan. He was always Chads first priority when they hung as a group, he would greet Ryan first, talk to him the most, but it was the way Chad seemed so at ease with him that cemented her decision. She wouldn't disrespect herself so far as to be second in her own relationship. The break up was smooth, Chad didn't fight her on it, and he admitted he saw her as a friend but had been waiting for the romantic feelings to pop up for her, they just never did. He told her he loved her anyway, that she meant a lot to him and he wanted to be her friend even if they weren't together, Taylor hugged him and kissed his forehead. She decided after that, that maybe she needed a different set of rules for Chad, or maybe the rules were just not as iron clad and secure as she thought. They didn't mention Ryan, they didn't talk about the idea of their being someone else for either of them, they just went their different ways. It was weeks later after watching Chad and Ryan get even more obvious with their touching, and manage to be entirely too oblivious as to what Taylor could see clear as day that Chad saw it. It was a rainy day during lunch that Chad came in wearing the jacket, with a ruined hat grumbling about the weather and glaring at the rain that pelted the windows. Ryan had set the hat down, and started stealing Chads fries, and Chad had set about trying to finger comb Ryans wrecked blonde rain darkened hair into some semblance of order that quickly descended into a spiked mohawk, Ryan unlike Sharpay simply laughed and squealed when the game of hair dresser turned into Chad tickling his ears. Taylor had been watching with a small amused smile that Ryan in his fry stealing, tickle avoiding focus had missed, Chad hadn't though. For a second he stopped, not sure why he felt guilty about playing with Ryan in front of her, before Taylor simply inclined her head and chuckled about how red Ryan was going. The blond twisted to smirk at Chad, and in a smooth combined assault they turned their tickling to Taylor. Chad understood that Taylor had silently approved of something, he just had no clue what she had approved of. The first kiss got as much response as them strolling about with their arms linked did, which is to say absolutely none. It had been a group hang out at the Evans house, almost two months later when the touching had already proceeded to include face, hair, and even though Kelsie swears Taylor imagined it, neck kisses. It was after school on a Monday on a rare day that no one had rehearsals, or practises, or commitments of any kind. In-between the food and laughter Ryans phone had gone off. A simply hello quickly descended into a dramatic and loud series of Ryan Evans telling his ex to drop dead as everyone watched with bated breath as the normally calm reasonable dancer yelled slurs and made suggestions that made Sharpay look like a God damned pacifist in comparison.  
It was when Ryan yelled, "it doesn't matter if I'm single, cause there's no way in hell I'd consider you anyway." That the thing with Ryan and Chad sparked properly. Sharpay had been ready to kill, and all the assembled teens knew they were lucky not to be on the other end of the line. Chad had remained fairly impassive, even if he was somehow more affectionate and cuddly with the distressed blond afterwards. It was the slow lingering kiss that Chad placed on Ryans cheek, and careful close hug that Chad folded Ryan into after everyone had taken off, and Sharpay had wandered off with Zeek that made Chad ask if Ryan wanted to remain single, Ryan was spared answering by a loud and rather cutting horn beeping outside. It was the second call, a month later when the teens were yet again gathered at the Evans home that forced actual reactions. The question hadn't been raised again, and besides meaningful looks, and too fond smiles nothing had changed with them.  
The situation was much the same only instead Ryan didn't answer and just sighed from where he had been sitting on the floor in front of the sofa between Chads legs as his attention firmly left the TV they had been gathered round. Chads hands had stopped playing with Ryans hair, and he had only asked a single question. "him again?"  
When Ryan nodded, Chad held his hand out and without demanding a report on what was about to happen Ryan handed the phone over. The ex was shut down within three minutes, and every word was played on speakerphone for Ryans amusement.  
"Who's this?" Chad demanded.  
"Mark, who are you? Why are you answering Ryans phone?" "Didn't he dump you, and tell you to drop dead? You must be terrible at taking instructions."  
"Where is he? And who the fuck are you?"  
"The shower"  
Ryan had snorted and started sniggering as he caught on to where the conversation was going. He had twisted to watch along with everyone else. "And you are?"  
"About to join him"  
Ryan had slapped his hands over his mouth and fell against one of the legs he was sitting between. He had seen everyone else, even Taylor do exactly the same as they tried not to laugh. "He didn't mention you"  
"So that gives you the right to harass him, does it?"  
Both Ryan, Taylor, and Troy sat up, but only one of them realised that despite the warm smile, and reassuring hand Chad placed on Ryans shoulder that Ryans ex could very easily get himself killed over the phone. "I'm not- I just wanted to be friend's"  
"Bullshit. Besides he made it very clear he doesn't want to be your friend"  
Taylor caught Ryans eye, and Ryan carefully wrapped his hand around Chads ankle over his jeans in a very clear 'calm down' gesture. Chad nodded, and went back to playing with Ryans hair. "So, how long"  
"Six month's"  
No one questioned the comment, afterall, Chad was supposed to be selling it as Ryans 'boyfriend'  
"How?"  
"He taught me to dance."  
The comment made everyone hide chuckles, and Ryan just smirked and mouthed 'I don't dance' at him, which resulted in Chad winking and mouthing 'you're talking a lot, show me what you got.' Only Taylor noticed the exchange, or wanted to squeal when Ryan pushed up and pressed a short kiss to Chads cheek.  
"So stop calling, and even though it's going to be hard to do yourself a favour and forget that he exsists."  
"And if I don't?"  
Chad looked at the phone, and that's when Troy noticed the dangerous smirk on Chads face as he clicked off speaker and held Ryans phone to his ear. "Then I make you. With the full force of the Evans family lawyers to defend me. So fuck off, and leave my god damned boyfriend alone."  
When he hung up, Sharpay sniggered and just like that everyone fell over laughing. Sharpay into Zeek, and the other couples into each other. Taylor and Kelsi fell into each other laughing, and Ryan curled himself to smother his laughs into the side of Chads thigh, and Chad slumped over Ryan to rest his chin on Ryans the curve between Ryans neck and shoulder. Things had settled, and even though Chads cheeks were still pink, Ryan had yet to move away, and everyone had yet to drop the idea of Chad being an actor due to how well he pulled the boyfriend act off no one had commented on the kiss or caught onto the fact that Chads method of lying had been to tell the truth without context, besides Ryan and Taylor who had quirked an eyebrow and smiled at each other for a moment. It was late, and empty pizza boxes littered the floor when Chads phone went off and he reluctantly agreed under threat of punishment that he would get in the car when his mum picked him up, or he'd be grounded until college. When the car horn beeped outside, Ryan stood to let Chad up, and sat in his old empty seat. He was just leaving the room where. Zeek loudly called, "what? Not going to kiss your boyfriend goodbye?"  
It was said as a joke, even Ryan had started laughing as people restarted their dramatised elaborate imitations of Chad on the phone. For a second Chad smiled it off, before bounding back over and dropping a chaste quick kiss onto Ryans lips.  
Everyone laughed, and between giggles Ryan managed '"if you expect anymore I require a proper date."  
Chad knew he was joking, but he still ruffled Ryans hair and beamed. '"Friday, dinner after basketball and rehearsals?" He didn't give Ryan a chance to point out that they always did that anyway on fridays, instead he just called '"see you boys, girls, and boyfriend," shot a wink at Ryan, and was gone. Nobody said a word about the date, whether they all assumed it was just a joke or were too used to Chad and Ryans bizarre behaviour to see it as anything out of the ordinary remained to be answered. Nobody remarked on the kiss, although both Zeek and Taylor gave him thoughtful looks over the remaining course of the evening. It was around nine, an hour later when most the teens were groaning about needing to leave soon that Ryans phone pinged 'Six o'clock, I'll meet you at the auditorium on Friday. I made reservations for eight at that Italian place near the flower gardens that you like.'  
Ryan hadn't been quick enough to hide his laugh, and the phone was grabbed and shared to the delight of most who though Chads dedication to a joke was limitless. It was after everyone but him and Taylor remained, Sharpay and Zeek had vanished to her room, and Taylor was waiting for her mum, when he looked at the reply he sent. 'you don't have to, it's sweet in a goodwill kinda way, but I don't expect you to go this far when you dont- you are free to back out.' That was when someone actually called one of them out on what the thing between them was. '"you like him, I can tell"' Ryan nodded.  
"So does he," she assured him.  
She saw the fear flicker in his eyes, and placed a hand over his. "He was never like this with me. Fun, and affectionate. I mean he was a good guy, and we had fun, but he didn't touch me just because he wanted to, he never even kissed me," she told Ryan. '"That doesn't" Ryan had started to argue. "It does, he could have gone for your cheek, forehead, nose...but he went for your lips. He didn't have to ask you out, or make reservations. He didn't have to say he was your boyfriend and play the part that well. He doesn't have to steal your hats, or wrap himself around you the way that he does."  
Ryan remained silent, and chose to watch her instead. "He did it because he wanted to, because as annoying as it is and as much as I never actually fancied him he dumped me for this sparkly dancer who sings and moves like a freaking angel." Her words were soft and sweet, and as Ryan realised he wasn't about to be yelled at or killed by Chads ex, he realised what Taylor was saying. "He does it because it's you, and because this thing you two have works, without labels or realising he's wanted you for months, probably since summer."  
Ryan nodded, noticing how as the sun set outside the large wrap around windows of his living room Taylor hair glitter with subtle reds and oranges in the light. A car horn beeped outside, and Taylor kissed his cheek before murmering, "cancel the date if you aren't sure. But to him this isn't a joke, regardless of what Troy said, you mean more to him than just the punchline to the joke."  
Just before she left Ryan stood and hugged her, "for what it's worth I'm not sure he was kidding when he called himself that."  
Taylor rose an eyebrow, and Ryan explained "I know when people are acting. At the begginning he was, but he stopped when Mark asked how we got together." Taylor nodded, "the dancing lessons comment," she deduced. Ryan nodded, "are you okay with it? Me and him?"  
Taylor fave melted, and she pulled him in for a tight hug. '"Yes. Of course, I wouldn't be here otherwise."  
As Ryan led her to the front door he paused, "you won't tell? It's best if they think it's a joke, for now at least," he asked hesitantly. She kissed his cheek, "its not my news, if you two decide to lable your thing that now includes labels, dates, and kissing it's your job to tell everyone. Let me know how Friday goes?"  
Ryan nodded, and they both shared relieved light smiles. When Ryan sat back down on the sofa, he got another message 'Funny. Seriously though, how about mini golf before dinner?' Ryan laughed, 'you know mini golf is my version of Sharpay golf?'  
The reply, 'meaning?'  
Ryan smirked, 'you got no chance against me.'  
Ryan had put on dirty dancing and was complaining out loud to himself about the choreography and was on the verge of falling asleep when a reply came through. 'Yeah, but I never did anyway ;)' Ryan bit his lip, and he felt his face flush as he felt the weird touching affection thing he had ignored as close super comfortable physical platonicness between him and Chad settle into something close to solid and tangible. 'I don't know about that, I'm sure at some point you could have taken me at mini golf' he sent with a smile. The reply was instant, and made Ryan want to smack the back of Chads head as he laughed. 'Kinky, let's start with dinner instead though.'  
Ryan laughed, and dialed Chads number. "Hello," Chad grinned down the line. "Bastard," Ryan greeted him sweetly. Chad just laughed. "Had to get your attention somehow," Chad defended. "Especially after you basically cancelled." Ryan didn't need to be asked a question to understand it. "It was nothing. The guys...got me thinking you asked for all the wrong reasons." Chad paused, "Wrong reasons?"  
Ryan sighed, "for a funny anecdote."  
"No," Chad said. "Absolutely not for that," he paused and Ryan could sense the smirk on Chads face. "Show up Friday, if you want that question answered." Ryan smiled, "I didn't ask a question." "Neither did I about you trying to cancel," Chad chuckled. "Tousche," Ryan murmered. "Maybe after the date, if you show up," Chad joked. Ryan laughed, "terrible joke. Really awful." They paused, until Chad asked "and Friday?" with clear concern and hesitation in his voice. Ryan smiled a little down the phone, "I'm hoping you have better jokes for the date." Even though Chad muffled the phone, Ryan still heard a faint whoop. Then the hurried whispered explanation off, "I think I just woke my parents up, so I gotta pretend I'm asleep or I won't be going nowhere until college. Night, babe. See you tomorrow in home room."  
Then the line went dead. It was minutes later they realised their thing had in a single evening expanded to include kissing, labels, dates, and pet names.

If you have any comments please review


End file.
